


The Red Jacket

by Jondiplier (orphan_account)



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: BBS, F/M, Female x Male, H2ODelirious - Freeform, OC, Vanossgaming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Jocelie wasn't planning on have a life, let alone a crew who makes it big off of video games. But when she was invited into the BBS back in 2015, it may have been her biggest regret.





	The Red Jacket

May 24, 2017.

Jocelyn, I know I never call you by that name, and I know you prefer Jocelie, but I'm being serious. We miss you, we all miss you. We all want you back. I love you. I know it's too late, but I can't stop writing. We were happy, at least I thought. I should have been there when you needed me most. Have I spent too much time crying? Can you even read these? When I read to you, can you hear me? I love you, I love you, I. Love. You.

-Evan Fong

\----------------------------------------------

Jocelie POV

January 19, 2015.

"DELIRIOUS NO!" We laughed as he threw himself into a glitch in GTA 5. We had been playing for hours trying to get enough footage for a new video. We watched him fly across the map, laughing hysterically. "Its show time guys," I said as I slowly walked up to the glitch. I pulled out a gun and ran, before you could blink I was in the sky. Everyone cheered. I saw Craig fly into the air after me and started shooting randomly. My phone started going off as I landed. "Pause guys, I'll be right back." I sat back away from the mic. Tyler was calling. I answered with a 'yo'. "Joce, what game are you guys playin'? I can't get a hold of anyone." He asked, sounding frustrated for being left out. "Uh, you on xBox?" I asked as I heard him shuffle around. "Oh, well fuck I haven't checked that." He chuckled. "See ya on." I laugh softly and roll back to my setup and start my character back up, which had some C4s around them. "Come on!" I whine, waiting for the explosion. "Evan," I pout, turning my character to his. "It wasn't me!" He laughed. "Then who the fuck was it?" I begged, looking around to see a faint blue hooded man. I heard his snicker as he set off the booms. "Fuck you!" I squeal as everyone started laughing.  
We played for a half hour more before I had enough for a 20 minute video. My plan was to fall asleep, wake up around 7, do a bit of editing before going to work until 1. I work a part time job down at Walmart for a little extra cash. My roommate does most of the bills, which I feel bad for because it makes him do more work. Alex works at an office somewhere up in New York City, while I stay down in the smaller town where it's not as crowed.

AN: hope you enjoyed the new story! Well, chapter. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm rewriting an old story of mine that was deleted. Hope you enjoy!  
> ~Jon  
> This story, and my other works, can be found on my Wattpad, and Tumblr!  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/409135090-the-red-jacket-lane-boy  
> Tumblr:


End file.
